Mark It Up
by British Cupcakesify
Summary: After tonight's opera, things within the family will be a little more than tense. LuigixPavi. Immense gore.


Pavi smiled in satisfaction as he wandered into the room where the GENterns stored organs. Immediately as though a routine, two of them came to his side and began gripping at his crotch, moaning softly in approval of his body. He simply snickered, holding up his mirror and gazing at himself. "Ah, this-a face is-a perfect~!" he insisted aloud, touching his face with his free hand.

Strutting in behind his brother, Luigi looked around sneering, eyes lighting up as they settled upon Pavi. "Shut the hell up _brother_." He spat out, hand twitching. Walking by the two-faced man, 'accidently' shoving him on the way by, Luigi put his hands upon his hips.

Pavi dramatically fanned out his hand in front of his face in a gasping manner. "That's-a nothing to say-a to the person who-a is the heir to-a GeneCO!" he grinned in amusement, intending to piss his brother off as per usual.

"I'll be the one to inherit GeneCO Dammit!" Luigi swore, turning around to face Pavi, marching up to him and bumping their chests. He growled, hand grabbing a fistful of his brother's shirt.

The GENterns backed off a little as the two began to argue. Pavi raised his hands in the air dramatically. "No need for the dramatic-o actions! They _all _love the Pavi!" he shoved at his brother's chest. "I'll _barf _on your lungs, brother~!"

His growl becoming louder, Luigi used his slightly taller height to twist his fist in the cloth of Pavi's shirt and lift him off the ground, walking forward to slam his brother against the wall, knocking over various delicate and fragile things in the process and grinning as he listened to them break. Nose to nose with his brother's other face, Luigi grinned sadistically, slamming Pavi harder against the wall. "You piss me off _brother_."

"Oh no~!" he shouted exaggeratedly, giggling immaturely as he choked slightly upon being lifted from the ground and slammed into the wall. He wouldn't let his brother have the pleasure of seeing a pained expression on his face- he was too good for that, obviously. "That-a hurts~" he let out a gasp, reaching into the pocket of his shirt to pull out his cologne, spraying it in his brother's eyes.

"Aargh!" Luigi screamed, hand spasming, then releasing as he dropped Pavi and stumbled back, falling over and hitting the ground as he ran into a cart. Cursing, he rubbed at his eyes, disorientated.

Pavi brushed himself off, proceeding to look at himself in the mirror as though his reflection would run away, never to be seen again. His face truly was perfect like this. "It-a may be hard-a to accept, brother. But I'm-a going to inherit all dad's stuff!" he walked over to his brother, leaning down over his body.

"As Fucking if!" Luigi shouted, reaching up to grab at Pavi's throat, pulling him down to the floor and rolling over to straddle him, hands fastened around the other's neck. "Dad will leave GeneCO to me!"

A grin of anticipation remained on his face even as he was choked once again. "A-Ah! That-a hurts!" he practically whined in a suffocated tone, shoving at his brother as the glass bottle of cologne smashed on the floor upon his meeting with the tiled floor. "You-a can't inherit GeneCO! Pavi steals all of the hearts~! Only I'm-a worthy of it!" he reached up; scratching at his brothers' throat in attempts to choke him back.

Wincing, Luigi sneered, hands tightening around the man's neck, squeezing tighter in an attempt to cut off his air.

Pavi's breath became shallow, mere chokes and gasps. "B-Brother..!" he sneered weakly, hands barely managing to wrap around his neck- his grasp a weak one.

Growly, Luigi pulled back, relinquishing his grasp. He grabbed Pavi's arms and slammed them down, pinning them to the ground. Baring his teeth in a snarl. "GeneCO will go to me!"

"You're-a wrong~" Pavi laughed in a slight masochistic manner, a sound of pain escaping his lips as his arms were slammed down. "...Everyone-a loves the Pavi. Dad will leave GeneCO to me~!" he argued, struggling against his brother's hands.

Sneer growing, Luigi sat up, holding both of Pavi's wrists with one hand. Sneer transforming into a sick grin, Luigi placed his free hand on Pavi's added face. "Your confidence is misplaced Pavi." He laughed lowly. "You believe in lies, _brother._" Luigi snickered. "Maybe you wouldn't have such confidence without your... mask."

"What?" Pavi gasped dramatically, flailing around desperately as Luigi placed a hand on the _gorgeous _face he wore over his own. "Oh no! This-a is my _new _face!" he insisted stubbornly, growling at his brother who had begun prodding at his lies.

"Oh shut up, you fuck-bag." Luigi spat, slapping his so-called 'gorgeous' face. Leaning down some, applying more pressure to Pavi's wrists, Luigi grinned, licking his lips. "Should I? Should I rip off your goddamn face?"

"No-a!" Pavi shouted back at his brother, before silencing himself. He wouldn't let him get the best of him- after all, Pavi was better than his worthless brother. "...Like I would-a care." out of the corner of his eye he could see his mirror on the floor, face down. His mind immediately panicked; hoping that the fabulous mirror had not broken.

Raising a brow, Luigi followed his brothers eyes to the mirror. "Oh? What's this? A mirror?" Luigi grinned, leaning over a bit to grab the mirror. Turning it to fac him, Luigi admired his reflection. "See brother, compared to me, you're nothing."

Pavi stiffled a laugh, grinning wickedly. "Well-a you are-a my brother~ But I wouldn't go that-a far to say you're-a better than looking than the Pavi!" he giggled childishly.

"Even without your second face?" Luigi's hand returned to Pavi's face, stroking it softly, and then slapping him harshly. "Will you still be so beautiful if I rip it off?" Luigi laughed, fingers playing with the edge of the applied face, slipping under the skin.

He twitched slightly as Luigi's fingers slipped beneath his 'face'. "...Of course-a~" his smile remained on his lips, twitching. "It's not-a just about the face." his grin widened, trying to distract from his insecurities with a hint to his prideful genitalia.

"Oh?" Luigi smiled, reaching into his jacket to pull out a knife. "I could get rid of that too..."

Pavi's body became rigid upon the statement. "Hey-a! That's not-a fair, brother!" he whined like a small boy being punished for doing something wrong.

"Shut the fuck up, _brother._" Luigi sneered, pinnig the masked man more firmly as he twirled his knife in his hand. "You think _I_ give a damn about what's fair or not?"

"Well.. Uh." Pavi wandered off in thought. Shit. Of course he didn't think his brother gave a damn. "...Don't-a do that!" he continued to smile that smile of his, shaking his head back and forth.

"Give me a reason." Luigi smirked. "Give me a fucking _reason_ not to." He laughed again, bringing the knife to his mouth and running his tongue over it.

Pavi watched the tongue that ran over the knife, eyes unable to shift away from the sight. "...Cause I told-a you not to." he refused to stop grinning at his brothers ever present sadism.

"Not fucking good enough Pavi..." Luigi replied in a sing-song voice, tongue almost carressing his brother's name. Knife now slick with his saliva, Luigi placed it to the other's pale neck, running it over the delicate flesh and watching it slice, leaving a thin stream of blood to trail down his respiratory column.

The younger of the two brothers gasped as his neck was violated with the blade, feeling the blood drip down. "..It-a hurts~" he grinned, tilting his head back. He still refused to let his brother win. Besides, he was a bit of a masochist after all. He could handle this.

Growling, Luigi pressed the blade harder to the cylinder of skin. "Pa~vi~..." The brunet man hummed, pulling the blade back and running his tonue over the cold metal, closing his eyes in pleasure as the irony blood dripped into his mouth. "Oh brother..." He moaned, licking his lips.

Pavi let out a soft moan as the blade pressed harder, his smile faltering momentarily as he watched his brothers' actions. "Brother, y-you're acting like-a GENtern~" he snickered, recalling how the GENterns would straddle him, stitching his face on and slipping the metal hooks in place while doing all those things. His brother made this seem so erotic. Pavi really only liked girls. GENterns. Damn, they made him hard. But his brother... something seemed degrading about this. Humiliating. It made him nervous.

"Oh?" Luigi questioned, facial expression hardening as he gripped the knife tighter. He grit his teeth, rage building inside. Throwing all sense of gentleness to the wind for his sibling, Luigi leaned down some and roughly gripped the edged of Pavi's second face and slowly began ripping it off, clips totally forgotten.

Pavi bit his lower lip to hide the sound of pain that threatened to escape as his secondary face was slowly ripped, the metal clips tearing away from his skin and causing it to bleed, the small bits that were stitched ripping open roughly. "This was-a my newest face! Oh no~" his voice was overdramatic and sarcastic, with the intention of irking his brother further.

Face twsting in an ugly fashion, Luigi swiftly ripped it off, crumpling the skin in his hand as he continued and ripped the clips off of Pavi's face. "You impudent little _bitch_." He cursed, spitting on his brother's now bare face.

Pavi scoffed in disgust as his face was spit on, his lip now bleeding from the way he had bitten down on it. "Aw, brother. That-a hurts, you know~" he practically sang to the man, hardly close to admitting defeat. His heart dropped upon watching the precious face of his be destroyed by his brother's hand. He'd get him back for this of course. Time would tell after all- Pavi would woo them _all_!

"It does? Good." Luigi's voice held an obvious note of satisfaction. Swiping his thumb over the bleeding lip, Luigi held it up to his own mouth, tongue darting out from between his lips to lap at the dark liquid.

He could feel the air hitting his scarred and now partially bleeding skin, twitching in response to this feeling. "You owe me-a new face, brother." he stated blankly, "Oh, never mind-a! When Pavi inherits all-a dad's stuff, it will-a make up for you ruining my-a face."

Yelling in frustration, Luigi hit his brother again, backhanding his now revealed face. "You fucking dumbass!" He spit out loudly, anger coursing through his veins. "Foolish fool." His harsh voice was full of scorn and contempt. "Listen dumbass, GeneCO will go to me, no matter what moronic delusions you're imagining." He sneered, hand instinctually tightening around Pavi's neck.

Pavi winced as his brother delivered a hit to his face once again. "Brother, don't you-a think you're the one with-a delusions?" he snickered. "You're-a just my worthless brother~" he spoke condescendingly, letting out a soft noise as the hand tightened around his throat.

"Worthless?" Luigi yelled, face contouring in rage. "Luigi, worthless?" He scoffed, letting go of Pavi to rip open his shirt in a testament of his masculinity.

The younger brother snickered, shoving Luigi off of him as the idiot ripped his shirt open. "Brothers' l'dramatico reactions are-a always so funny! It only makes you-a look more pathetic!" he grinned like an idiot. Sometimes watching his brother freak out could be more amusing than a blow job from a GENtern. Rolling over and jumping back up onto his feet, he winced slightly. A bit of blood dripped down from his chin, his scarred face still bleeding here and there. Pavi would have begun to hit his brother back, however he knew better- despite the fact that he always pushed his luck anyway. "Now-a I need a new face." he muttered, looking over at one of the GENterns. Her face was decent. Maybe later tonight...

Getting up from his fallen position on the floor, Luigi grabbed the back of Pavi's head and shoved him face first into the wall. "Shut up you fag."

Pavi let out a high pitched noise of pain as his older brother smashed his face into the wall, his nose making a loud cracking noise. It had broken upon impact. His body froze up for a moment, vision blurring as his eyes watered. He stumbling a little, getting teary eyed as a result of his nose being smashed. "Fratello!" he gasped in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. He grabbed his brother by the arms with bruising force, biting his lower lip in attempts to distract himself from the pain.

A hot jolt bolted down Luigi's body as he saw his younger brother clutch onto his as blood and tears ran down his face. A sickly grin spreading over his face, Luigi grabbed at Pavi in return, hands clenching on the male's hips and pulling him close. "Si, mi fratello?" Luigi laughed, sneering all the while.

He hardly reacted as he was still coming out from the shock of his nose breaking, not quite comprehending just yet that his brother had gripped his hips and pulled him closer. Eyes squeezing open and shut to try and shake away the blur, Pavi parted his lips. "Fratello, please." his voice pleaded in its heavily Italian accent for his brother to stop abusing him. His face was scarred up enough as it was. Waiting patiently for a response from the merciless older brother, he licked his lips slightly. Blood was pooling down over them, the iron-like taste seeping between his lips.

Yes. Yes, oh y_es_~ "Please? Please what?" Luigi asked sadistically; thrill riding through his body at Pavi's pathetic begging. Chuckling huskily, Luigi leaned in a bit, tongue darting out to swipe at the blood running down his brother's face.

"Stop-a doing this." Pavi's breaths became jagged, his grip on Luigi loosening. "...The Opera is-a tonight, fratello... I need-a to fix my face." he teetered forward slightly, looking up at the taller male; disorientated.

Luigi laughed darkly. "Oh no fratellino, I'm afraid I can't just _stop_." A gruesome expression flitted across his face. "Not after what you said." He then paused. "You might be able to however... convince me to delay your punishment till later..." A hand flew up to grasp roughly, bruisingly at Pavi's jaw.

Pavi winced as his brother continued to treat him roughly. "H-How-a do I do that?" he asked, bringing his hand up to tug at Luigi's hand in hopes of making him let go.

Luigi then tightened his grip just to spite Pavi, grinning at the wince. "Maybe brother... maybe if you're a good boy... I'll let you off easily..." Luigi snickered, ideas running through his head.

"Pavi is always a good-a boy. That's why he's going to-a inherit all dad's stuff." he explained cockily as per usual, his morbid fascination with himself having no bounds. Digging a grave.

No deal. Luigi grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall again, pure rage adorning his features. "You little bastard!" He yelled, slamming the pale man into the wall again. "Do you want me to fuck your face up even more?"

Pavi reacted slowly; the pain too much for him to muster a scream. "N-No-a, fratello..." he murmured. "What can-a Pavi do to be good?" the younger sibling asked weakly, the stinging sensation in his face becoming numb.

Luigi smiled sickly. That's right bitch. Pressing his body up against Pavi's therefore crushing him into the wall, Luigi whispered hotly into his ear. "You're mine for the night. You'll let me do _anything_ and _everything_ to you, and I won't hear _any_ complaints. Got it?"

Pavi merely gave Luigi a weak nod, groaning a bit as he was pressed into the wall. "I-It's-a deal." he spat the words out, eyes glazing over from the pain.

"Good." Luigi growled. He then viciously bit Pavi'sneck, breaking the skin and drawing blood as he marked his brother, sealing the deal. "You're mine." He whispered huskily in the man's ear.

Out of the pain a twisted sense of arousal stemmed from the bite, the husky voice that whispered into his ear. Yet again the younger brother merely nodded in agreement.

"Good." Luigi smirked, backing up, touching leaving Pavi completely. "Have a nice night, _brother_." Lugi laughed, turning on his heel and exiting the room.


End file.
